twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal: Head-On
Twisted Metal: Head-On is the seventh game released in the ''Twisted Metal'' series, developed by Incognito Entertainment and released by Sony for the PSP on March 24, 2005 and for Playstation 2 on February 5, 2008. Twisted Metal: Head-On follows the original story line set by Twisted Metal (1995) and Twisted Metal 2, and completely ignores Twisted Metal III and Twisted Metal 4. Because of this, and being a direct sequel to TM2, it is often called by reviewers and fans alike, the "true" Twisted Metal III. Twisted Metal: Head-On is the first game in the series to be completely online-enabled. Not only does it share the distinction of being the seventh game released in the series, but is also the first game in the series to be shipped fully online-enabled. Extra Twisted Edition The PlayStation 2 port of Twisted Metal: Head-On was developed by Eat Sleep Play, and was subtitled Extra Twisted Edition. It included the cut live-action cutscenes from the first game's beta stages, a concept art booklet, a code for the entire Twisted Metal Soundtrack (excluding TMIII and TM4), the beta version of the unfinished Twisted Metal: Black sequel Twisted Metal: Black 2: Harbor City (named'' Twisted Metal: Lost'' in-game) and "Sweet Tour", a 3D platformer that was part of Harbor City before the game was cancelled. The main gameplay has all the content of the PSP version, plus new characters, and an added Transylvania stage. Story Twisted Metal: Head-On revolves around the same theme as the previous installments. A man named Calypso holds an annual vehicular combat tournament called "Twisted Metal" with the promise of granting the winner whatever they ask for in the form of a single wish. Depending on which vehicle you beat the game with, you get an ending involving Calypso and the driver(s) of the vehicle you picked. Contestants This game contains a total of 18 vehicles, 8 are unlockable out of them all. All the vehicles from TM2 (except Minion) return, and Crimson Fury from TM(1995) makes a return. There are 3 new vehicles as well. Returning Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Roadkill Marcus Kane Marcus Kane returns and enters the contest to get rid of this "nightmare". Shadow Mortimer Scharf Brought back from the dead, Mortimer Scharf enters wanting to return to his slumber after teenagers vandalized his grave. Mr. Grimm Mr. Grimm The Grim Reaper himself, he enters in hopes that Calypso can give someone else the job of the Dark Collector. Sweet Tooth Needles Kane Needles Kane returns this year to the tournament to take Calypso's spot as the owner of Twisted Metal. Thumper Angel A spoiled girl, Angel wants to make her car bigger, better, and louder. Spectre Chuckie Floop Chuckie Floop won a car from a radio station and an invitation to Twisted Metal, not knowing what he wants to wish for. Twister Miranda Watts Miranda Watts, the sister of the driver from TM2, enters in search of her twin sister, Amanda, who went missing after she won the contest last year. Outlaw Carl Roberts and Jamie Roberts Brother and sister duo Carl Roberts (driver from TM) and Jamie Roberts (driver from TM2), enter together to end Twisted Metal once and for all. Grasshopper Krista Sparks After her death predating the first game, Krista Sparks is now a spirit, brought back to life by her dad. She enters Twisted Metal, with the wish to be alive again. Warthog Colonel Hall Colonel Hall enters to acquire an ultimate weapon to rid the world of all evil. Unlockable Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description Axel Axel After the events of TM2, Axel had a doctor give him robotic arms on one condition - Axel must enter Twisted Metal again and give his victory wish to the doctor. Mr. Slam Simon Whittlebone After falling off his tower to his death in TM2, Simon Whittlebone haunted Whittlebone Tower so no one would destroy it. Simon enters to be reborn so he can continue finish his tower. Crimson Fury Agent Shepard Working for the FBI, Agent Shepard enters the contest to arrest Calypso and end Twisted Metal for good. Hammerhead Catfish Catfish enters for one reason - he wants to legitimately hunt humans for sport. Boss/New Contestants Vehicle Driver(s) Description ATV Gene Ruttish (Sub-boss, unlockable): Gene Ruttish enters the contest wanting to be a ladies' man. Cousin Eddy Cousin Eddy (Mid-boss, unlockable): Cousin Eddy has always had a thing for shiny things. He wants a new RV. Dark Tooth Needles Kane and Marcus Kane (Semi-Final boss, unlockable): Driven by Marcus and Needles Kane, they find Tower Tooth in a field. Tower Tooth Needles Kane and Marcus Kane (Final boss, unlockable): Driven by Marcus and Needles Kane. Tower Tooth is only playable in Deathmatch mode in the Roman Ruins stage, known as the "Tower Tooth Challenge". Battlegrounds *Big Blue Stadium *Los Angeles *Paris *Egypt *Roman Ruins *Russia *Greece *Monaco *Tokyo Streets *Tokyo Rooftops *Transylvania (PS2 exclusive) Trivia *This game includes all of the Twisted Metal 2 characters, except for Minion. Minion may have been considered, but was probably rejected in favor of Dark Tooth and/or Cousin Eddy. *There were several mockup screenshots of Minion in TM:HO posted on fansite Twisted Metal Alliance, before the original TMA went offline. Those pictures are now lost. *The majority of vehicles in this game have either gone back to their classic designs, or similar looks. Dark Tooth, however, has a complete redesign, and is no longer the overpowered and upscaled Sweet Tooth. *Darkside may have once been considered for this game, but was replaced by Cousin Eddy, as they have similar special attacks. *Calypso goes back to sitting on a throne of car parts in this game like in Twisted Metal (1995) and Twisted Metal: Black. Intro Video and Credits See Also *Twisted Metal: Head-On Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game *Twisted Metal: Head-On Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal: Head-On Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games